


Tea for two

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After kicking Belle out, Rumplestiltskin waits for her to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://amuseoffyre.tumblr.com/post/35279731346/flimsy-locks-im-not-dealing-today-i-just

He was _not_ waiting for her to come back.

He wasn’t. She betrayed him and he had a damn right to be angry. Not that he cared about her. He just didn’t like it when people tried to deceive him. But he doesn’t care.

It didn’t explain why he felt so down, but there had to be another reason for that. All that dust was probably giving him headaches. Never mind that the place remained dusty most of her stay anyway. Belle was a lot of things, but she was not a good maid.

And he always scolded her when she neglected her duties or did something wrong. He didn’t encourage her when she messed up, didn’t help her cook, didn’t let her read the day away. And he definitely wasn’t listening when she decided to read out loud. He didn’t. He didn’t let her soft voice take him to faraway lands where fair maidens could fell in love with old dragons.

No matter how much he spun he couldn’t seem to forget anything about her. If anything she was even clearer in his mind. He tried to hold on to his anger and pretend he didn’t care but one can’t lie to himself forever. Rumplestiltskin was determined to try though.

He straightened his back when he sensed someone in his castle. “I’m not dealing today,” he said and if it sounded less like a gleeful imp and more like a broken man Rumple didn’t dwell on it.

And who do they think they are, barging in here like that? Yes the doors weren’t locked, but that didn’t mean they were welcome. No, they were open for someone who Rumple wouldn’t admit to hope will come back, come home. The Dark One knew no such thing as hope.

"I don’t want to make a deal," a feminine voice with an accent he’d never forget sounded behind him. It couldn’t be. It was impossible. It was a trick, a trap, some elaborate plan to destroy him. Or maybe he’s asleep. But it can’t be real, she’d never come back, not after what he said.

"After all you still haven’t fulfilled our last one."

He shouldn’t turn around, but had to, he had to see her, even if it wasn’t her after all. He turned his face to her and stared for a while. “Belle,” he managed eventually. He’s the Dark One, words are his trade and all he can say is a pitiful little squeak. If people could see him right now, no one would fear him. But Belle was never afraid of him, somehow, so it was only right that it was her who got to see him in such state.

She was breathtaking. She was wearing brown leather pants, which showed off her perfect legs in a way a skirt never could. Her hair was in a messy braid and he could see more cleavage than usual. He wasn’t so distracted as not to notice the sword at her hip. She was a brave warrior and he couldn’t drag his eyes off of her.

"Are you done with ogling me?” she said. His eyes snapped up to look at her face. She didn’t look angry, not with the way the corners of her lips turned up in an amused smile.

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. How could she just stand here, so calm, after he acted so cruel and threw her out? How can she look at the beast they both know he is and still smile?

Instead of talking, he stood up and walked to her. He raised his hand to her shoulder and touched it gently. He jumped back as if she burned him, not expecting the skin beneath his hand to be solid. “You’re real,” he murmured. “You came back.”

“Of course I’m real, silly,” Belle giggled. “I was on an adventure, but I…I missed you.” She gazed into his eyes hopefully and he smiled. “Well, you’re just in time for tea.”

She looked at the tea set, a different one as she knew he destroyed the one they used before. “Two cups? Were you expecting someone?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not expecting,” he prepared the cup for her with care. “Hoping. You were right, you know. I didn’t want you to leave, I was just scared. ”

Belle squeezed his hand. “I’m here now.”

And she was. They weren’t okay yet and they still needed to talk, but she was here.

That was enough for Rumple.


End file.
